


Hamsters

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Marinette - Freeform, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Cute, Dorks, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hamsters, Humor, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, Post Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, but there is only one hamster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: A lot of planning and discussion goes into choosing a baby's name. Apparently, the same applies for hamsters.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Hamsters.)





	Hamsters

**Author's Note:**

> I actually loved today's prompt. 
> 
> I think post-reveal/established relationship stuff is my favourite to write, because it's light and funny and silly. I love sappy, cutesy fluff between these two dorks!
> 
> So, yeah, this is the first fic in a while that I really enjoyed writing, so hopefully it shows!

"How about... Hamtaro?"

"Adrien, no," Marinette giggled and shook her head. "Poor guy shouldn't be named after a cartoon!"

"Actually, it's considered an anime."

Marinette shot him a dry, unamused look.

"Okay, okay." Adrien raised his hands in surrender. "No Hamtaro."

Marinette gave a pleased grin and began preparing the cage and toys, as they continued their discussion on names for their new pet. Both of them were ecstatic that their high school fantasy of adopting a hamster had finally come true.

"Well then, I was Chat Noir as a superhero, so how about—?"

"Definitely not," Marinette interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish!" Adrien pouted.

"We are not naming him Hamster Brun," she said firmly, already knowing where he had been heading with that particular suggestion. She knew him far too well by this point.

"...I was going to say Hamster Blanc, because he's also white," Adrien replied in mock-indignation.

Marinette quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly not believing his _white_ lie.

"Okay, I confess," Adrien muttered reluctantly, sighing in defeat. "I was going to say Hamster Brun."

"I know," Marinette smirked triumphantly. "Any other ideas?"

"Hammy?"

"Heck no."

"Smokey?"

"Is he grey? Why Smokey?" Marinette asked in puzzlement.

"...You know, like smoked ham?" Adrien answered, sounding uncertain.

"You want to cook our new baby?" Marinette suppressed a laugh at the horror that overtook Adrien's face.

"Of course not!" he cried, then added forlornly, "Never mind, forget I suggested that one..."

Marinette giggled, "Already forgotten."

Silence took over for a few minutes as they finished up with the final touches to the little guy's new home.

Gingerly, Marinette pulled him out of the box that he had been temporarily housed in and placed him inside his new home.

They both shared a sweet smile with one another before focusing on their hamster, who was sniffing around and exploring his new environment.

"So... how about Sniffy?"

"That makes him sound like he has a cold."

"Mickey?"

"He's not a mouse, silly."

Biting his lip, Adrien pulled out his phone to look up hamster names via Google Search.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Marinette laughed and tried to snatch the phone out of his grasp. However, Adrien was quick to stand up and hold it out of her reach.

Marinette tried jumping to get it, but it was to no avail. He towered over her; his growth spurt had made him ridiculously tall, while Marinette had hardly grown at all in comparison.

"That's not fair," Marinette whined.

"Who said I had to play fair?" Adrien smugly asked. "Besides, it's nice having you chase me for once!" He winked and laughed merrily.

Marinette giggled as she gave up on trying to retrieve his phone by jumping and instead resorted to tickling.

"Hey, t-that's not f-fair!" Adrien cried between bouts of laughter brought on by her tickle attack.

"Who said I had to play fair?" Marinette quipped back, using his own words against him.

Adrien loved her wit and playful side.

"T-touché," he said, then wrapped his arms around her tightly, restraining her and rendering her unable to continue with her tickling.

Marinette struggled a bit, but didn't put up much of a fight because she really loved being in his arms.

Before long, she gave up completely and wrapped her arms around his back to embrace him.

They fell silent and calm, relishing in the warmth and comfort of one another.

Adrien lived for moments like this. He had craved her touch for so long and it was so rewarding and absolutely blissful to finally have it. Marinette felt the same way, of course.

Finally, Marinette slowly pulled back just enough to look up into his eyes.

"So, I think we got a little distracted. Poor Hamtaro over there still needs a proper name."

Adrien chuckled, moving his hand to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"True. What about Snookums?" He cracked a playful grin and tilted his head.

"I'm pretty sure you've called me that before," Marinette rolled her eyes, then laughed. "I rather not be confused whether you're talking to me or the hamster."

"Fair enough. How about Hamburger?"

"No way, I'll get hungry every time we mention his name!" she giggled and shook her head.

"Hamburgler?"

"I believe that's copyrighted."

"Nightmare?"

Marinette laughed at the awkward memory that name brought back, but then threw back a firm, "No."

"Okay, how about Hamlet?"

"You know, I think that's my favourite one so far," Marinette mused. "But I'm still not sold on it. Anything else?"

"This is hard, Lovebug," Adrien sulked, pursing his lips. "You're the creative one. How about you come up with a name?"

"Hmm, how about... Lucky? As in, he's our Lucky Charm?" Marinette asked, a look of love in her eyes as she gazed into Adrien's.

Marinette could have called him something as silly as Beefcakez; he knew that he would cave and indulge her with anything she wanted when receiving that special look from her.

But that name had meaning for them and he found himself feeling very partial to it.

His mind had turned into a puddle of goo. So instead of attempting a verbal response, he pulled her into a passionate and romantic kiss. He slid his fingers into her hair and, putting one hand on her back to support her, he dipped her down.

Surprised, she squealed into the kiss and threw her arms tightly around his neck and clung to him for dear life, before melting into the kiss herself.

Eventually, he righted them again and reluctantly parted his lips from hers, allowing oxygen to flow properly into their lungs again. He still had his arms tightly wound around her, though, as he didn't want to let go.

Panting and blushing, Marinette finally found enough air to ask, "So I'm taking it you liked that name?"

Smiling sweetly, Adrien nodded. A brilliant smile bloomed across Marinette's face as well.

"It's perfect. Lucky's perfect. _You're_ perfect," Adrien replied breathlessly.

"You're perfect, too," Marinette whispered with a giggle.

Adrien agreed and came to an obvious conclusion; one which Marinette also agreed with.

"We're perfect. The _purr_ fect family."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I love these cuties!!
> 
> By the way, I received some lovely comments in Love Rivals, so that really helped put me in a great mood (along with this cute prompt), so thank you to all the wonderfully sweet readers out there who brighten my day and cheer me up with their words! I hope today's fic can do the same for you ❤
> 
> Side note: my husband wrote a fic for me and posted it today, so feel free to check it out if you're curious! It's called Vegetor and he gifted it to me (he's too good to me, honestly) ❤


End file.
